1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to telecommunication equipment and more specifically it relates to a feed assembly waveguide interface. The feed assembly is spring loaded, so that when the outdoor radio is mounted onto the back of the antenna the feed assembly will make a solid mechanical connection, as well as a proper electrical and environmental seal therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous telecommunication equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized for supplying various components for low frequency communication applications. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.